Die Kampfgilde
Die Kampfgilde, engl. Brawlers Guild, hält mit Patch 5.1.0. Einzug in World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria. Diese veranstaltet geheime Kämpfe in der Unterwelt Sturmwinds und Orgrimmars und verspricht Kämpfern eine Chance, ihr Können zu beweisen, indem sie ihre Einzelkämpferfähigkeiten gegen einige der zähesten Kreaturen von Azeroth messen. Blizzard Entertainment: PTR Patch 5.1 jetzt live! Beschreibung Spieler werden ihre Fähigkeiten unter Beweis stellen können und ihren Rang in der Kampfgilde durch Kämpfe gegen einige der schwierigsten Gegner Azeroths erhöhen können. Mit steigendem Rang in der Kampfgilde werden zusätzliche Belohnungen und Aktivitäten innerhalb der Kampfgilde freigeschaltet. Kämpfer eines Realms werden sich am blutverschmierten Ring versammeln, um bei den Kämpfen ihrer Kontrahenten mitzufiebern. Sie können den laufenden Kämpfen zusehen und von hartgesottenen Veteranen der Kampfgilde lernen, während sie darauf warten, dass sie selbst an der Reihe sind. Wer neu ist in der Kampfgilde, muss kämpfen. Bereitet euch darauf vor, als Mitglied der Kampfgilde Mann gegen Mann gegen die zähesten Kämpfer Pandarias und darüber hinaus anzutreten. Aufgenommen zu werden, ist aber nicht ganz so einfach – nur Tickets, im Schwarzmarktauktionshaus oder als seltene Zufallsbeute, sowie Einladungen von Eingeweihten gewähren Zugang in die Kampfgilde. Sobald man als Grubenkämpfer akzeptiert wurde, kann man Kämpfen zwischen Monstern und Herausforderern zusehen und sich ihre Strategien anschauen, bevor man sie windelweich prügelt. Für gewonnene Kämpfe steigt man in den Rängen der Gilde auf und darf gegen stärkere, merkwürdigere Gegner antreten. Blizzard Entertainment: Patch 5.1: Invasion Allgemeines Verborgen im tiefsten Innern der Tiefenbahn und den dreckigen Seitenstraßen in Orgrimmar befindet sich die Kampfgilde, zu finden in der passend benannten Bizmos Boxbar, wenn ihr für die Allianz kämpft, oder zur Shlae'gararena, wenn ihr Hordenspieler seid. Als Mitglied in dieser Geheimgesellschaft kann man unglaubliche Belohnungen einheimsen, es zu Untergrundruhm bringen und sogar ein kräftiges Reittier von majestätischer Brutalität gewinnen, das nur wenige in dieser Form jemals zu Gesicht bekommen haben. In die Gilde zu gelangen, wird nicht einfach, und sich nach oben vorzuarbeiten, wird noch schwieriger, aber wir helfen euch gern mit dieser Einführung und kommenden Guides zu den Bossen. Die Herausforderung: Erreicht Rang 10. Habt ihr das Zeug dazu? Bizmos Boxbar und die Shlae'gararena unterscheiden sich von der Inneneinrichtung her recht stark voneinander, doch beide sind düster, nasskalt und blutbefleckt. Auch die grundlegenden Bestandteile sind gleich: Es gibt eine Arena, in der die Faustkämpfe stattfinden, Bereiche, in denen man zuschauen kann, NSCs, die verschiedene Gegenstände und Revanchekarten verkaufen, sowie Unmengen merkwürdiger Gestalten, die auch gern mal auf euch losgehen. Heißer Tipp: Wie bereits erläutert, erhalten Kämpfer ab Stufe 8 Zugang zu der V.I.P.-Lounge ihrer Fraktion und den NSCs, die exklusive Speisen und Getränke verkaufen. Was manche von euch aber vielleicht nicht wissen: Der Getränkehändler öffnet immer wieder neue und seltene Flaschen, um V.I.P.s einfachen Zugriff auf schwierig zu findende Alkoholika zu bieten. Falls ihr also noch an Erfolgen wie z. B. „Irgendwo muss Happy Hour sein“ oder „Ersäuft Euren Frust“ arbeitet, könnte der V.I.P.-Status durchaus hilfreich sein. Solltet ihr einen feinen Gaumen besitzen, erhaltet ihr beim Verkäufer für Luxuslebensmittel in der V.I.P.-Lounge verschiedene Arten köstlicher Leckerbissen, mit denen ihr euch vollstopfen könnt. Ach ja, die Betonung liegt auf Luxus. Ablauf Bei der Kampfgilde handelt es sich um einen neuen Solo-Spieler-Inhalt, bei dem es gilt in einer Arena gegen PvE-Gegner anzutreten. Die Gegner in der Arena haben verschiedene (Spezial)-Fähigkeiten vorzuweisen, weswegen man sich mit jedem neuen Gegner genauer auseinandesetzen muss, um siegreich aus diesen Solokämpfen hervorgehen zu können. Als Belohnung für einen Sieg gibt es 250 Rufpunkte bei der Kampfgilde, das Rufsystem ist ähnlich wie bei den Ackerbauern bzw. Nat Pagle aufgebaut, also eine Art Freundschaftssystem. Beheimatet ist die Kampfgilde in einem eigenen Gebiet in Sturmwind (Allianz) bzw. Orgrimmar (Horde), dort werdet Ihr auch die tapferen Kämpfer in der Arena beobachten können, da diese Kämpfe nicht instanziert sind. Damit Ihr das neue Kampfgilde-Feature nicht verpasst, werdet Ihr in einem neuen Questhub in der Krasarangwildnis eine Quest annehmen können, die Euch in das Gebiet der Kampfgilde nach Sturmwind (in der Nähe der Tiefenbahn) bzw. Orgrimmar (Tal der Ehre) schickt. Somit können wir uns also schon mal mit den Räumlichkeiten der Kampfgilde vertraut machen, allerdings ist es garnicht so einfach ein Mitglied zu werden, denn dies ist nur über eine Einladung möglich. So kommt Ihr an eine Einladung zur Kampfgilde: * Einladung im Schwarzmarktauktionshaus kaufen * Einladung durch ein anderes Mitglied der Kampfgilde (nur limitiert und rangabhängig) * Einladung als Loot bei bestimmten Allianz- und Horde-NPCs Seid Ihr dann Mitglied der Kampfgilde gilt es insgesamt acht Ruffstufen zu durchlaufen, pro Rufstufe benötigt Ihr vier Siege in der Arena um aufzusteigen. Somit stehen zunächst insgesamt 32 Gegner zwischen uns und der höchsten Rufstufe bei der Kampfgilde, wir dürfen uns also auf jede Menge Solo-PvE-Action freuen. Allvatar.com: Patch 5.1 Vorschau Kampfgilde Gegenstandsaufwertung - allvatar.com Es gibt Regeln? Manche von euch haben vielleicht schon herausgefunden, wie man Zutritt zur Kampfgilde erhält, alle anderen sollten versuchen, eine blutverschmierte Einladung in die Finger zu bekommen. Ihr erhaltet sie im Schwarzmarkt-Auktionshaus, von Mitgliedern der Kampfgilde ab Rang 7 oder durch den Sieg über eine beliebige Anzahl in ganz Pandaria zu findender seltener Gegner. Sobald ihr eine Einladung in euren noch nicht vernarbten Händen haltet, müsst ihr sie nur benutzen, um in die Arena zu gelangen. Und Schwupp, seid ihr drin! Auf ins Getümmel Unabhängig davon, wo sich eure Kampfgilde befindet, solltet ihr euch als neues Mitglied erst einmal direkt in die Arena stürzen. Allianzspieler sprechen mit einem der Rausschmeißer von Bizmos Boxbars, um auf die Liste zu kommen, Hordenmitglieder wenden sich vertrauensvoll an den Grunzer der Shlae'gararena. Dadurch werdet ihr als Rang 1 der Gilde markiert und bekommt es ab jetzt mit einer langen Liste anspruchsvoller Bosse mit stetig zunehmendem Schwierigkeitsgrad zu tun. In der Arena der jeweiligen Fraktion findet ihr einen NSC, der Herausforderungskarten verkauft, mit denen ihr bereits bewältigte Begegnungen wiederholen könnt. Einige seltene Bosse werden darüber hinaus durch verschiedene Aktionen im Spiel wie z. B. Angeln, Tanzen mit einem NSC, das Besiegen eines Bosses per Herausforderungskarte, Ackerbau oder sogar das Öffnen eines Blingtron-Geschenks verfügbar. Heißer Tipp: In der Gilde der jeweiligen Fraktion befindet sich ein Statistiker, der euch beim Einschätzen eurer Erfolgschancen helfen kann. Allianzmitglieder wenden sich an „Die Nummer“ Pfeiffer, Hordenkämpfer können mit Skizz Skuzzdreh sprechen. Diese beiden Zahlengenies teilen euch die Quoten der Siege und Niederlagen der Bosse auf den verschiedenen Stufen gerne mit.* Vergesst bitte nicht, dass die Zahlen angeben, wie gut sich ein bestimmter Boss gegen Mitglieder der Kampfgilde geschlagen hat, nicht andersrum. (*) Mitarbeiter von Bizmos Boxbar oder der Shlae'gararena sind nicht verantwortlich für Gefühle übermäßiger Furcht aufgrund von Hexos’ Quote. Und was ist mit Beute?! Neben einer Reihe von Erfolgen – darunter einer, den man für den Beitritt zur Kampfgilde erhält, und ein anderer, der verliehen wird, wenn man ein anderes Mitglied mit verdorbenem Essen bewirft – könnt ihr eine Reihe von Gegenständen kaufen, wenn ihr nach und nach höhere Ränge erreicht. Allianzmitglieder erfahren bei Quackenbusch und Hordenmitglieder bei Paul Norden, was alles verfügbar ist. Beide verkaufen Heiltränke, starke Verbesserungstränke für einen zusätzlichen Kraftschub, ein accountweites Haustier namens „Kampfmaschine“, eine Faustwaffe der Gegenstandsstufe 476, neue Erbstück-Faustwaffen und schließlich noch das heiß begehrte Haustier „Kräftiges Mushan des Grubenkämpfers“. Um diese Gegenstände kaufen zu können, müsst ihr euch der Gilde anschließen und im Rang aufsteigen – die Mühe ist es aber allemal wert. Ruft einen Krankenwagen! Auf jeder Stufe gibt es vier Bosse und obwohl es bei einigen nur auf den reinen Schaden ankommt, müsst ihr bei anderen schon etwas mehr auf Zack sein. Wahrscheinlich werdet ihr euch daran gewöhnen, im Ring zu sterben und von der Menge verhöhnt zu werden, aber vielleicht erhaltet ihr ja durch Guides den entscheidenden Vorteil, um in den erlauchten Kreis der Kampfgilden-Champions aufgenommen zu werden. Bis zum nächsten Mal und wie die Orcs sagen würden: Mögen eure Klingen niemals stumpf werden! Entwicklung WoW: Legion Mit WoW: Legion-Patch 7.1.5 kehrt die beliebteste Kampfgilde von Azeroth nach einer kurzen Erholungspause, in der offene Wunden und gebrochene Knochen verheilen konnten, zurück. Doch als die Brennende Legion an der Verheerten Küste in Azeroth gelandet ist, hat sich die Kampfgilde am Widerstand beteiligt und in all dem Chaos ihre Teilnehmerlisten verloren. Alle Einladungen für die Kampfgilde wurden zurückgesetzt. Um in Patch 7.1.5 teilzunehmen, benötigt ihr eine neue blutverschmierte Einladung. Ihr könnt eure neue Einladung, die die Kampfgilde für alle Charaktere eures Accounts freischaltet, als Belohnung für Dungeons erhalten oder in Truhen aus Botschafterquests finden. Wenn ihr es kaum erwarten könnt, eure Einladung in die Finger zu bekommen, könnt ihr auch gegen die Elite-Vrykul der Schildruhinsel in Sturmheim antreten. Mit Kämpfen kennen sich diese Vrykul aus. Tretet in den Ring thumb|250px Um in der Kampfgilde aufzusteigen, müsst ihr es im Alleingang mit Bossen aufnehmen, Ränge erklimmen und euch auf jedem neuen Rang weiteren Bossen stellen. Hier sind einige der zahlreichen neuen Herausforderungen: * Ogerwatch * Meister Paku * Ash'katzuum * Eine Möwe * Ray D. Tier * Johnny Imba * Kokelbart * Kleiner * Und viele mehr! Blizzard Entertainment: World of Warcraft - Patchnotes für Patch 7.1.5 (11.01.2017) Holt euch Gold Neu in der Kampfgilde ist das Kämpfergold. Diese Währung erhaltet ihr, wenn ihr Kämpfe gewinnt oder Quests abschließt. Mit Kämpfergold könnt ihr alle möglichen Goodies kaufen, auf die dann jeder in der Kampfgilde Zugriff hat. Ein neuer Gegenstand, den ihr mit Kämpfergold kaufen könnt, ist die blutgetränkte Engelsfigur. Durch sie erhaltet ihr einen Friedhof in der Kampfgilde – Ideal, um euch nach einer Niederlage sofort wieder in den Kampf zu stürzen. Andere Gegenstände sind zum Beispiel: * Gutschein für Freigetränke: Denn wer steht nicht auf Freigetränke? * Tasche mit lädierten Würfeln. * Mietformular für VIP-Räume. * Risikospielvertrag. Habt ihr schon einmal jemandem beim Kämpfen in der Kampfgilde zugesehen und euch gewünscht, ihr könntet mitmachen? Mit den Prügeleikarten könnt ihr das jetzt! Mit den Prügeleikarten, die ihr für Kämpfergold erwerbt, können alle aktuell eingereihten Spieler den Ring betreten und verschiedenen Bossen gemeinsam die Stirn bieten. Zu den verfügbaren Prügeleien zählen die Braubalgerei, das große Flutschen und Senya, das hungrige, hungrige Nilpferd. Viel Glück – Ihr werdet es brauchen! Ein Haufen neuer Belohnungen Kämpfer treten nicht nur für Ruhm und Ehre in den Ring. Genau genommen kämpfen sie gar nicht um Ruhm. Keine Ahnung, warum Ruhm überhaupt erwähnt wird, wenn doch nur Belohnungen zählen! Zu den neuen Kampfgildenbelohnungen zählen: * Das Reittier bulliger Basilisk des Grubenkämpfers * Raufring der rumsenden Rechten (transportiert euch zur Shlae'gararena oder Bizmos Boxbar) * Neue Hemden und Erfolge * Tylarr Gronnden (neues Kampfhaustier) Und vergesst nicht die letzte Regel der Kampfgilde: Wer neu ist in der Kampfgilde, muss kämpfen! Blizzard Entertainment: Vorschau auf Patch 7.1.5: Die Rückkehr der Kampfgilde (15.12.2016) WoW: Battle for Azeroth Mit dem WoW: Battle for Azeroth-Patch 8.1.5 wird die Kampfgilde aktualisiert. Es gibt eine neue Saison mit neuen Bossen und neuen Belohnungen. Dieses Mal gibt es unter anderem Transmog-Sets und auch ein Krokodil-Mount. Es wird zudem eine spezielle Questreihe geben, in der es um einen Mordfall in der Kampfgilde geht. Vanion.eu: BlizzCon 2018 - What's Next Panel: Zusammenfassung! In jeder Erweiterung kommt anscheinend eine Zeit, in der die Kampfgilde ihre Tore schließen muss, um ihre Kämpfer zu trainieren. Wenn Spieler mächtiger werden, müssen auch die Kämpfer an Stärke zulegen. Die Zeit ist reif für eine Rückkehr der Kampfgilde mit ein paar zusätzlichen Änderungen. * Überarbeiteter Rangfortschritt * Neue Bosse ** Mama Sturmbräu ** Philip Carter Tracey ** Robenräuber Robert ** Gezeitenherrin Schalenbrecher ** Zaxx Schreckensschmiss Außerdem wollen wir eine neue Questreihe für die Kampfgilde ausprobieren. Sie beginnt mit einem Mord … und als Mitglied der Kampfgilde werdet ihr beauftragt, den Mord mit euren bevorzugten Mitteln aufzuklären: mit euren Fäusten! Natürlich gibt es auch neue Belohnungen zu verdienen, wie zum Beispiel T-Shirts! So viele T-Shirts. Und wenn ihr schon immer auf Bruce reiten wolltet, habt ihr jetzt mit dem neuen Reittier die Gelegenheit dazu. Blizzard Entertainment: Zusammenfassung der Podiumsdiskussion „World of Warcraft – Wie geht es weiter“ (02.11.2018) Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Die Kampfgilde macht dicht... fürs Erste... (17.06.2016) Einzelnachwese Kategorie:Mists of Pandaria Fraktion Kategorie:Sturmwind Kategorie:Orgrimmar Kategorie:Glossar Kategorie:Kampfgilde